This invention relates generally to tiled, flat-panel displays.
Flat-panel displays are widespread in their use. For example, watches, clocks, telephones, and laptop computers may all incorporate flat-panel displays. Because of the relatively small size of the flat panel displays used in the above examples, they are usually monolithic.
A monolithic display may be limited in size due to a variety of factors. For example, increasing the size of an active matrix liquid crystal display by one square inch may require millions of dollars to be invested in capital equipment and may lead to an increase in component failure or malfunction. Moreover, in general, increasing the size of monolithic flat-panel displays may also increase the number of defects per unit of area so that the yield of functional displays is low. That means increased cost to the consumer to compensate for the loss of functional displays during the manufacturing process. Thus, very large flat-panel displays may not be cost effective.
One way to circumvent the size limitations placed on monolithic flat-panel displays is to use an array of smaller display modules. The smaller display modules may be xe2x80x9ctiledxe2x80x9d to create a large display that appears monolithic to the viewer.
A variety of devices may utilize a large, tiled, flat-panel display. For example, large screen televisions, public information displays, displays in public trading rooms, displays at sporting arenas, and electronic signs may all incorporate a large array, tiled, flat-panel display.
Sandwiching an array of display modules between two glass plates may lend mechanical stability to tiled, flat-panel displays. Increasing the thickness of the glass plates may further increase the mechanical stability of the tiled displays.
Placing tiled, flat-paneled displays in a xe2x80x9cpicturexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d frame may also lend mechanical stability to the displays. The frame may reduce a large display""s tendency to twist and bend at the periphery. However, the frame may not prohibit bending and twisting at the front or back of the display, away from the periphery. For example, in an outdoor sporting arena, wind may cause a large display to bend or bow in or out at the center of the display.
Mechanical stability that is obtained by using thick glass plates and robust frames may increase the weight and cost of large displays without significantly reducing their tendency to bend or to bow. Thus, the increase in the weight and cost of the large displays may outweigh the benefits of known mechanical strengthening techniques.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the mechanical stability for tiled, flat-panel displays without significantly increasing the weight and cost of the displays.